It is well known in the art, that there are many methods for performing a display presentation. Such methods include but are not limited to slide projection, overlay/overhead projection, LCD projection, and projection directly from PC digital information. An LCD projection presentation method refers to a projection which is cast onto a display screen via light projection passed through a LCD screen. In regard to the direct digital image from a PC, a desktop or laptop computer is directly connected to a projection system which converts the images on the PC monitor into a light projection which is in turn displayed upon a display screen. In both the LCD projection, and the digital PC image projection methods it is common for a user to use a programmed electronic presentation method such as Microsoft PowerPoint (TM) or other such computerized slide programs.
However, one drawback to these programs is that unlike slide projection devices, where a user can add notations on the slides while displaying the image, once the slides are generated they can not be easily or quickly changed during the presentation, for example, by adding comments, mark ups, and other notations on the image directly. As such, any modification requires the use of edit functions provided by the computerized slide program. Additionally, another drawback is that the usual setting for such presentations involves a large crowd of viewers who are forced to follow the presentation on the display screen or with a printout copy of the slide show that they received before the presentation. This format makes it difficult for presentation participants to present questions or direct attention to the particular details of a given slide.
Therefore, there exists a need for presenting electronic presentations or seminars in an interactive manner allowing for real time corrections, additions, or new slides to be made by the presenter or the attendees during the course of the presentation or seminar.